Lesath Black
by Sarfya Luna
Summary: .AU. Lesath Black était un étrange sorcier. Et pour qu'un sorcier soit étrange il en fallait beaucoup. Mais son étrangeté ne rivalisait pas avec Albus Dumbledore ou Luna Lovegood. Très légère mention de slash. Bilbo réincarné. OS.


Titre: Lesath Black

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien, pour le Hobbit, et J.K Rowling, pour Harry Potter. Les mots "I see fire" sont repris de la chanson de Ed Sheeran.

**Résumé: .AU. **Lesath Black était un étrange sorcier. Et pour qu'un sorcier soit étrange il en fallait beaucoup. Mais son étrangeté ne rivalisait pas avec Albus Dumbledore ou Luna Lovegood. **Léger slash. Bilbo réincarné.  
**

**Note importante pour les bases de la fic: **L'histoire se déroule dans le monde d'Harry Potter, mais avec quelques petits changements. Voldemort est toujours un sorcier noir mais est devenu le leader d'un parti politique. Il n'y a donc pas eu de guerre, ni vraiment de morts. Aussi, l'âme de Bilbo, qui a été blessé pendant la bataille des Cinq Armées, a été réincarnée dans le monde d'Harry Potter suite aux supplications des nains et de Gandalf faites au Valar. Donc pendant que son corps guérit à Erebor, son âme réside dans un corps dans le monde sorcier. Il repartira dans la Terre du Milieu lorsque son corps sera complètement rétabli. En attendant, il a oublié ses souvenirs de Bilbo Baggins pour que sa "deuxième vie" soit plus supportable.

Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me signaler la moindre erreur !

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.Lesath Black.**

Lesath Black était un étrange sorcier. Et pour qu'un sorcier soit étrange il en fallait beaucoup. Mais son étrangeté ne rivalisait pas avec Albus Dumbledore ou Luna Lovegood. C'était une petite étrangeté ici et là que l'on connaissait uniquement, si on connaissait Lesath Black intimement. Après tout, la plupart des sorciers s'arrêtaient à son apparence et à son comportement à l'extérieur : propre sur lui, le port de tête droit et évidemment la réticence connue des Black à s'approcher de tout ce qui était moldu.

« Lesath ! Range-moi cette tartelette tout de suite... ! » Persifla Walburga Black, en lançant un regard meurtrier vers son petit-fils.

Affichant un sourire penaud, Lesath enfourna la tartelette en entier dans sa bouche, mastiqua vivement et avala sans le moindre bruit. Il avait fait tout ça sans qu'on ne remarque la moindre de ses actions, à la plus grande colère de sa grand-mère.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire en _rangeant _Lesath ! » Chuchota Walburga furieusement en lui assénant un coup d'éventail discret sur le bras. « Ces manières ne sont pas dignes d'un Black ! »

Lesath frotta son bras avec une grimace.

« Mais j'avais faim grand-mère et c'est l'heure du dîner... ! » Se plaignit Lesath le plus discrètement possible.

Après tout, ça ne se faisait pas de se plaindre devant ses invités.

« Le dîner n'a lieu que dans une heure et nous avons pris le thé il y a trente minutes. Ne peux-tu pas te contenir un peu ?! » Continua à chuchoter d'un ton coléreux Walburga.

Lesath fit la moue mais se tint tranquille. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa grand-mère lui faisait cette remarque. Il l'avait aussi entendue de la part de son père, son grand-père, ses cousines et cousins... Ce n'était pas de sa faute si tout le monde ne comprenait pas à quel point son estomac pouvait crier famine quand il n'avait pas ses sept repas par jour ! Il ne pouvait pas se relaxer et être confortable sans ses sept repas !

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on l'avait sermonné pour ses manières peu irréprochables devant la famille et leurs invités. Mais Lesath possédait cette curieuse envie de marcher pieds nus partout où il allait dans la maison – les chaussures n'étaient décidément pas bien pratiques, elles lui serraient horriblement les pieds ! – mais aussi de fumer une longue pipe en bois et de faire des ronds de fumée.

« Pourquoi ne pas laisser les enfants dans le petit salon, mère ? » Fit soudain la voix froide de son père.

Regulus Black était un homme possédant de nombreux secrets. Il était sévère, dur mais juste et responsable dans ses décisions. Certains se demandaient encore comment il avait eu un enfant hors mariage et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il ne pipait pas un seul mot sur le nom de l'autre parent, qui était assurément d'une famille Sang-Pur respectable ! Il suffisait de regarder les mains fines et les traits délicats de Lesath.

« Très bien, acquiesça avec réticence Walburga. Mais j'attends un comportement exemplaire. Draco, Lesath, prenez Lycoris avec vous.

- C'est compris ma Tante, dit poliment Draco en se levant. Dois-je empêcher Lesath de manger plus qu'il ne l'a fait ?

- Draco... ! S'indigna Lesath, ses joues prenant une délicate couleur rouge si Draco n'avait rien dit personne d'autre n'aurait remarqué qu'il avait mangé quelque chose.

- Si tu le peux, Neveu, je ne m'en plaindrai pas, rajouta Regulus.

- Je le ferais dans ce cas, dit Draco avec beaucoup de sérieux. »

Les membres de la famille Black chuchotèrent entre eux, prononçant des propos et des regards moqueurs envers Lesath. Bien qu'embarrassé que sa faute soit connue de tous, Lesath se leva avec toute la dignité d'un Sang-Pur et récupéra la petite Lycoris des bras de sa cousine Bellatrix. Draco les attendait patiemment à la porte, le visage défait de toute émotion.

« Tu aurais pu attendre que tout le monde soit réellement plongé dans la conversation avant de te goinfrer comme tu l'as fait Lee, dit Draco lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls dans le couloir.

- Mais Lee aime manger Dragon ! Prononça la petite Lycoris dans les bras de Lesath. S'il ne mange pas, ça veut dire qu'il est malade !

- Mais j'étais en tort de manger devant toute la famille comme ça Lycoris, même si personne ne s'en était rendu compte avant que Draco ne dise quelque chose, soupira doucement Lesath, en jetant un regard mécontent vers son cousin. Mon père ne doit pas être content...

- Ton père n'est jamais content, Lee, tu ne peux pas y faire grand chose, rajouta Draco en haussant les épaules. ET tu dois apprendre à te contrôler, tu es un Black, Lesath. »

Ils passèrent un agréable moment entre eux en attendant le début d'une dîner : Lycoris jouant aux échecs avec Draco et Lesath lisant un livre de vieilles légendes. Le dîner se passa dans le silence et les plus jeunes se retirèrent, laissant les adultes discuter une nouvelle fois entre eux.

La chambre de Lesath était au deuxième étage. Elle était spacieuse et décorée dans des tons bleus riches. Mais la grande fenêtre, qui donnait sur le jardin entretenu avec soin, était ce qu'il aimait le plus. Il pouvait y apercevoir le ciel, bien souvent nuageux, et se mettait à rêver de grandes aventures, qu'il transcrivait avec beaucoup de précision dans ses précieux carnets.

Cependant il préférait de loin le ciel étoilé de Poudlard.

Bien avant que Lesath ne rentre à Poudlard, toute la famille Black pensait qu'il ne serait pas admis à Serpentard. Il était trop..._doux_ et bien trop..._gentil_ pour survivre le monde des Serpentards, même s'il avait les manières d'un Black. Pourtant c'était bel et bien une cravate verte et argent qui était autour de son cou. Et tous les matins, il prenait un certain plaisir à la mettre. Lesath pouvait prouver à tout le monde qu'il était un digne Black.

Satisfait de lui-même, Lesath sortit de la salle de bains et ignora les regards dédaigneux de ses camarades de chambrée. Dû à son statut de bâtard, Lesath n'était pas accepté ouvertement dans les cercles de Sang-Pur de Slytherin. Même Draco évitait d'être en sa présence, quand il ne s'agissait pas d'événements familiaux.

Mais Poudlard restait un endroit mystérieux et magique que Lesath prenait un incroyable plaisir à explorer. Des hautes tours aux sombres donjons, en passant passant par le grand parc, Lesath aimait passer tout son temps libre à la recherche d'aventures extraordinaires, aussi enfantin que ça pouvait paraître.

Il partait à la recherche de l'épée de Gryffondor, de la fameuse Chambre des Secrets ou les cuisines de Poudlard où des centaines d'elfes de maison travaillaient sans relâche de jour comme de nuit. Ou encore : aller rencontrer les centaures, les licornes et tous les autres habitants de la Forêt Interdite faisait parti de ses passe-temps favoris.

Riant tout seul et son sac à l'épaule, Lesath rejoignit les autres Slytherin à la table du petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit avec toute la grâce d'un Black et ses camarades de classe n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde à lui laisser une grande place.

« Je vois, que comme d'habitude, on cherche à t'éviter Black. » Commenta un de ses camarades de classe, qui venait lui aussi de s'asseoir à table.

Théodore Nott était le Hermione Granger de Slytherin, même s'il le déniait avec beaucoup de véhémence. Passionné par l'histoire et les créatures magiques, il passait son nez dans les bouquins et Lesath adorait partager des informations avec lui.

« Tu pensais qu'il y aurait un changement après cet été Théo ? fit Lesath en se goinfrant mais avec toutes les manières d'un Black.

- Tu n'as pas été fiancé à quelqu'un ? Demanda l'héritier Nott avec un peu de surprise.

- Oh mais si ! Rit Lesath après avoir bu une dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille. Mais ça ne va pas changer grand chose. Il n'est pas un sorcier de Grande Bretagne. Apparemment, là d'où il vient, ils sont moins..._pointilleux _sur les origines des enfants, moyennant assez d'or bien sûr. »

Théodore n'en fut pas choqué, une réaction similaire à celle de Lesath. Il savait pertinemment qu'aucun sorcier britannique ne voudrait de lui.

« Son nom ? Demanda Théo, curieux.

- Victor Krum, répondit Lesath indifféremment et en haussant les épaules . Je lui aurais plu lors d'un des nombreux bals organisés par Lord et Lady Malfoy pour célébrer les échanges concluants entre la Bulgarie et la Grande Bretagne. »

Lesath connaissait beaucoup de gens qui en serait jaloux. Victor était assez gentil et faisait de son mieux pour qu'il soit confortable auprès de lui. Mais Lesath voyait toujours à sa place des yeux bleus et une longue barbe noire et argentée. Dans ces moments-là, son cœur lui faisait si mal qu'il était étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas effondré.

« Mais assez avec ce sujet de discussion ennuyeux Théo ! S'exclama avec enthousiasme Lesath. J'ai fini de peaufiner les derniers points de ce que nous parlions avant de revenir à Poudlard. Je pourrais te donner mes notes si tu veux.

- Peu de gens croirait que tu as complètement inventé plusieurs langages, Lee. Surtout si tu leur dit qu'il s'agit du langage des elfes, fit avec dérision l'héritier Nott.

- Étonnamment ce n'était pas si difficile. C'est comme si je les connaissais depuis toujours.

- Tu veux dire comme ces cartes et ces histoires que tu t'amuses à retranscrire dans tes précieux carnets ?

- C'est exactement ça ! Fit Lesath en hochant la tête. »

Lesath disposait d'une fâcheuse manie : il rêvassait à la première minute de libre. Il rêvait de grandes montagnes, de nains, d'elfes, de paysages magnifiques et de lieux glauques. Il rêvait d'une magie différente, d'une politique différente, d'un monde différent. A force de rêvasser depuis ses plus jeunes années, ses doigts avaient acquis la curieuse manie de se contracter et de se décontracter lorsque l'indomptable envie d'écrire le prenait. Cet autre monde le fascinait tellement qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser une seule minute. Ce fut ainsi qu'il prit l'habitude de se trimbaler partout avec des petits carnets de cuir, qu'il remplissait méticuleusement.

Mais ces derniers temps, ce n'était ni une histoire, ni une légende, ni un langage ou un dessin qui lui emplissait la tête, l'obsédait. Non, c'était une chanson. Il n'en connaissait pas encore les paroles mais elle possédait un certain charme et une tristesse qui lui vrillait le cœur. Il la chantonnait de jour comme de nuit, dans ses pensées et en faisant des petits bruits. Il attendait patiemment que les mots, les paroles lui viennent naturellement.

Une petite tape sur le bras le fit sortir de ses pensées. Théo lui sommait de se lever avec un regard sévère. Lesath observa autour de lui et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne dans la Grande Salle. Il était temps d'aller en cours. D'un bond gracieux, il se leva et fit un petit sourire à Théo. Il aimait apprendre, autant qu'il aimait écrire et lire.

Les journées à Poudlard se déroulaient sans anicroches, quand Harry Potter se décidait à ne pas faire des bêtises et si on ne comptait pas les nombreux petits incidents magiques. Les cours passaient rapidement, les élèves perdaient ou gagnaient un nombre précis de points et tout le monde s'accordait à dire que les repas à Poudlard étaient les meilleurs qui soient. D'ailleurs, Lesath en profitait toujours pour attraper quelques gâteaux et les fourrer dans ses poches pour une petite faim.

Mais ses moments préférés de la journée se situaient entre le repas du soir et avant de se coucher. Lorsque les cours se finissaient, il lui restait toujours une heure ou deux pour faire ses devoirs. Lesath avouait qu'il n'utilisait pas ces heures pour faire le travail demandé par les professeurs. Il les occupait à se promener à côté du lac.

Et ses deux yeux bleus ne quittaient pas un seul instant le soleil couchant. Parfois, en les plissant rien qu'un peu, il imaginait un dragon qui se découpait dans le ciel orange. La gueule ouverte, il se préparait à cracher des flammes dévastatrices et preneuses de vies innocentes. Lesath se mit à trembler légèrement. De peur ou d'excitation ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Les deux émotions se mélangeaient dans son esprit.

La chanson, qui le hantait depuis quelques temps, revint alors à son esprit. Et des mots se formèrent. Un à un, ils se gravaient dans sa mémoire pour être inscrits, plus tard, dans ses précieux carnets de cuir.

« I...see...fire... » dit-il lentement, en fermant brièvement les yeux.

De vives images lui apparurent soudainement : des nains, un gigantesque dragon noir, des elfes, des humains. Avec un sifflement de douleur, Lesath prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'était trop ! Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières. La respiration saccadée, il essaya de se calmer et mordit ses lèvres.

« Lesath ! » Cria brusquement quelqu'un.

Cela lui permit de revenir à ses esprits et de se recomposer quelque peu. Un sourire déjà planté sur le visage, Lesath se retourna vers le premier année de Slytherin qui marchait rapidement vers lui. Une vague d'amusement le submergea un bref instant, son mal de tête pour l'instant oublié. A cet âge, les petits Slytherin étaient incapables de contenir leurs émotions. Et les joues rosies de ce premier année et son sourire béat ne faisaient que rajouter à son image innocente. Dans quelques années, tout cela changerait à son plus grand regret.

« Tu vas continuer à nous raconter les histoires des nains après le repas ? Demanda le gamin de onze ans, en levant des yeux brillants vers lui. Tout le monde a envie de connaître la suite !

- Il n'y a jamais rien de mieux qu'une bonne histoire au coin du feu pour s'endormir, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Lesath en souriant légèrement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne continuerai pas.

- Oh ! Merci ! S'exclama le petit. Je vais le dire aux autres ! »

Sa mission effectuée, le premier année repartit avec une vive allure. L'impatience se lisait clairement dans sa démarche et sur son visage. Lesath retint difficilement un petit rire. Les Slytherin aimaient ses histoires, même le professeur Snape venait les entendre sous le prétexte de garder un œil sur ses élèves indisciplinés. Même si les uns comme les autres déniaient ce fait avec grande vivacité et continuaient à le traiter comme un pariah. Un silence religieux s'abattait toujours sur toute la Salle Commune. Les plumes arrêtaient de glisser sur le parchemin et les oreilles se tendaient.

Qui était-il pour leur priver de ce petit plaisir ?


End file.
